1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate for an X-ray detector, and an X-ray detector including the TFT array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
X-rays are easily transmitted through a target at a short wavelength. The amount of transmission of X-rays is determined based on a density of the target object. As a result, the interior of the target object can be indirectly imaged based on the amount of transmission of X-rays that are transmitted through the target object.
An X-ray detector detects the amount of transmission of X-rays that are transmitted through the target object. The X-ray detector may detect the amount of transmission of X-rays, thereby displaying internal state of the target object on a display device. The X-ray detector may generally be used for a medical inspection device, a minimally evasive inspection device, and the like.
Recently, a flat panel digital radiography (DR) type of X-ray detector that uses a DR method in which film is not required, has been widely used to display X-ray images.
The X-ray detector generates a signal current based on the amount of X-rays incident on a photosensitive device, such as a pin diode. Naturally, sensitivity of the device increases as the area of a particle-receiving surface increases. The area corresponding to the receiving surface corresponds to the area which is not occupied by other components of the detector. That is, the area that the pin diode can occupy is a function of the remaining area of the detector which is not occupied by other components of the detector. The degree to which stacking of components in a detector is employed is generally referred to as a “fill factor” of the detector. Therefore, improvement of the fill factor is necessary so as to increase the area of the particle-receiving surface of the X-ray detector.